


Magic among Sisters

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile">ladyblack888</a>'s prompt of <i>Andromeda/Bellatrix: good, bad, ugly</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic among Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblack888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyblack888).



> Written on 21 May 2006 in response to [ladyblack888](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Andromeda/Bellatrix: good, bad, ugly_.

When Andromeda was good, Bellatrix rewarded her with her tongue and finger tips.

When Andromeda was bad, Bellatrix punished her with her tongue and cat o' nine tails.

When Andromeda was ugly, Bellatrix killed her in dreams, ripping out the bitch's tongue and running her hands through the blood and—

"No! NO! She didn't! She'd never have—"

"Shh, Bellatrix!" Narcissa begged. "Don't wake them. They're already so angry. _Please_."

Waking and opening her eyes, Bellatrix found her little sister—her robe dangling dangerously open—hovering above her. "Want to learn a new trick?"

Narcissa, desperate to avoid their parents' notice, readily agreed.


End file.
